


La Diosa de la Seducción

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire





	La Diosa de la Seducción

Cada 100 años el Santuario de Grecia le entrega a Afrodita un joven para que tenga un heredero a quien entregar todo su poder. Hace cerca de 300 años Afrodita se vio enamorada de unos azulados y celestes ojos. Tanto que la Diosa Athena se vio en la obligación de pedirle a su padre que se le entregara la oportunidad de tener la vida eterna al mortal, para así poder ser el elegido de Afrodita…

Zeus al principio se negó rotundamente, pero al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su hija Afrodita cuando estaba cerca del joven y queriendo preservar esa luz en el Olimpo junto a la Diosa prefirió entregar la vida eterna a este joven, convirtiéndolo entonces en el amante a tiempo completo de la bella diosa.

Pero que nadie se imaginaria que 300 años después ese amor entre ambos se vería en peligro cuando el Dios de Dioses decidiera enviar a la hija de Afrodita y el Santo de Athena al santuario en un intento desesperado de destruir de una vez por todas esa orden que tanto mal le había ocasionado a su poder…

\- ¡¡¡Padre yo quiero ir!!! NO ES JUSTO, TU HAZ ENVIADO A CUANTO IDIOTA SE TE AH OCURRIDO…

Zeus miraba a su nieta. Una chica de dorados y lacios cabellos, de ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, su piel parecía haber sido tallada por un artesano inspirado por una bella musa. Su mirada lejos de ser inocente, era más bien incitadora, provocadora, lujuriosa y más que todo coqueta… Sus vestiduras, eran un pequeñísimo conjunto de hotpant y sostén, que mas que cubrir dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de sus senos y parte de sus nalgas, provocando así a más de uno de los dioses.

Esta pequeña diosa, que apenas tenía 300 años, hacía gala en todo su esplendor a su nombre… La Diosa De la Seducción… La mayoría, sino es que todos los dioses habían estado en su cama, desde que esta se percatara de sus dotes mágicos.

La chica se sentó seductoramente sobre el regazo del mayor de los dioses, provocando mas de un quejido de molestia proveniente de las bocas de los dioses que habían sido sus amantes. Su mano derecha se deslizo provocativamente detrás del cuello, mientras su mano izquierda se perdía entre los pliegues del ropaje del gran Dios, agarrando al instante lo que tanto buscaba, presiono con algo de seducción lo que arranco un gemido de la boca del hombre… Sus labios se humedecieron con su lengua y rozaron el hombro derecho, mientras se movía con desesperada lentitud para el dios, sobre su ya erguido miembro. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su boca, pero se desviaron a su cuello mientras le decía más que seductoramente, provocando un escalofrío de placer contenido en el cuerpo de Zeus…

\- Tal vez lo que se necesitaba es la Seducción en persona ¿no cree padre?

Luego se separo bruscamente arrancando un grito de decepción al gran dios. Este miro a afrodita quien sonreía satisfecha del buen trabajo hecho por su hija. Quien lo miro y le dijo:

\- Quien sabe padre, más que caballeros también son hombres y si Selene puede provocar esas sensaciones solo con roses en usted, imagínese lo que le puede provocar a un mortal solo con palabras…  
\- Eso es cierto, pero recuerda Afrodita que su padre es un mortal… (La mira con sospecha) que tal si es uno de los caballeros de Athena…  
\- Si, lo es lo descubrirá al momento…

La chiquilla miro a Afrodita, esta vez con una confusión en el rostro…

\- ¿Como así madre…?  
\- como bien dijo tu abuelo hija, eres mitad mortal, y tu padre será inmune a tus poderes. Por más que lo intentes este no caerá en tus encantos cariño…  
\- y que hago en ese caso madre?  
\- me avisas que yo te ayudo con una visita nocturna al caballero.  
\- Claro madre.

Ambas miraron al rey, quien sonrió y le dijo:

\- Esta bien Selene, inténtalo… nada mas podemos perder “excepto una de nuestras mejores amantes”

La chica hizo una inclinación y desapareció.

**Mientras afrodita se dirigía a sus aposentos con el miedo reflejado en su mirada. Su belleza no se comparaba a nadie, tal vez con la de su propia hija, sus cabellos dorados, pero rizos, sus ojos dorados y su piel broceada enloquecían a cada uno de los dioses. Sus vestiduras recatadas como la Diosa de la Amor que es, pero con nada de pudor. Al caminar dejaban al descubierto parte de sus senos y sus bien cuidadas piernas. Junto con ellas sus sandalias con perlas de oro. Sus cabellos siempre iban adornados por rosas que eran perfectamente colocadas por la diosa en sus trenzas… Su mano derecha se poso sobre la cerradura de oro y su empuje hacia la derecha dejo paso a la Gran Diosa a la alcoba, encontrándose en su interior con un hombre…**

**\- No deberías venir aquí, lo sabes…**  
**\- Tú me llamaste…**

**Le dijo este volteándose y fijando sus azules ojos en los dorados de la Diosa, mientras le mostraba la joya que pendía de su cuello aun refurfugiendo en un tono amarillento…**

**\- y automáticamente esto me trajo aquí…**

**El se le acerco con la intención de besarla, pero esta coloco sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y lo retuvo. Indicándole con la mirada que no lo quería ver para eso. Por lo que este la miro con enfado, mientras se alejaba y se sentaba frente al balcón, mirando desde allá arriba lo magnificente que se veía el Santuario…**

**\- ¿Y entonces para que me hiciste venir?**  
**\- Tenemos un problema, digo ustedes tienen un problema muy grande, y te lo digo, porque no nos conviene aun que mi querida hermana sepa que eres mi amante desde los 15 no…**  
**\- Sabes que me importa muy poco el pensar de Saory, ahora mismo iría y se lo diría…**

**Esta lo tomo por la barbilla y negó con la cabeza. Mientras sentía como este comenzaba a quitar los cordones de su túnica.**

**\- y cuál es el problema… dímelo de una vez… para poder hacerte el amor…**  
**\- no… hoy no haremos el amor… (Lo mira) Mi padre envió a nuestra hija al Santuario…**

**Su mirada se lleno de terror…**

**\- ¿A Selene?**  
**\- No a ATHENA!!! Si a Selene… y temo por tu vida… mi padre te tiene fichado y lo sabes…**  
**\- No me importa**  
**\- A MI SI!!!! NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIME!!!!**


End file.
